Starstruck
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: There is no greater power than that of the heavens. There is no greater power than that of the stars. Now, the world will watch and tremble as one man wields these powers and challenges the very foundation of the world itself. Fluff! Epic!NarutoxHarem!


**A/N: I. OWN. NOTHING! This fic is a byproduct of my own mind using the characters of both Naruto and One Piece! And also, ARGH! The latest One Piece chapter has put a serious kink in my stories! WTF is AKAINU the new fleet admiral! It should have been Aokiji! Not fair I say! NOT FAIR! That also leaves us with two undisclosed spots in the admiral position, IF you read the latest chapter, which at the risk of being bludgeoned to death 4 revealing spoilers, I shall not reveal. Now, I sincerely hope you marvel at the brilliance of this story, and, of course, enjoy it enough to review.**

**And on another note, Passing the Torch will be updated AFTER the Holidays. The chapter is coming along swimingly, and is already well beyond 8,000 words and still going. But right now, I am spending the holidays with my friends and family and loved ones and I hope wherever you are, dear reader, that you are doing the same while you wait for the next much anticipated chapter. With that in mind, here is a little something to tide all of you over during the holidays!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Wish upon a Star**

"Nagareboshi-sama!"

She stormed into his office with all due haste; without pause or pretense, giving no thought to his secretary, or a lack thereof. She didn't even consider that he might be busy, or otherwise occupied. It didn't even occur to her that he'd specifically asked _not to be disturbed_ for the duration of the afternoon. She gave the matter no consideration in the slightest. Rather, she pushed her way through the doors that led into his personal chambers here at Marineford, shouting loudly for him, demanding his swift and immediate attention as soon as possible.

"Nagareboshi-**!**"

What she _found_ was his secretary and a scattering of clothes around the room, predominately near the bed and desk. Mostly the desk. It was almost as if a hurricane had hit, leaving most of the room unscathed, save for a broken window and the shredded remnants of what looked like a pair of torn panties. The longer she looked, the deeper shade her blush became; until the entirety of her face could be compared to a bright cherry tomato.

"My, but this is awkward." Came a voice from behind the chair. _"Tashigi."_ A messy mop of blond hair could be seen just over the leather's rise, but no more. Abruptly, the sole occupant of the chair raised a bare arm and delivered a curt gesture in the direction of the silent secretary.

"That will be all, Haruna."

Blushing, the woman hastily collected her remaining garments and departed, lest she be felled by the ensign's sword. The ensign let per pass. But at the same time she could feel the muscles of her right hand begin to knot; as they tightened around the hilt and pommel of her sheathed_-for the moment-_katana. The silence was deafening, hanging as she choked on it. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, she could bear it no more.

"Nagareboshi-sama, I...

"Tashigi," Slowly, the chair swiveled, revealing the one who had spoken, "How many times must I remind you that I wish to be called by my proper name and _not_ that ghastly alias that's been assigned me?" She flinched as he spoke, his fingers drumming rhythymically against the desk. "Honestly, the title of "Shooting Star"? How ludicrous. I'll have to do something about that someday...

The ensign swallowed nervously as his words fell away and he brought the full weight of his gaze to bear upon her. And she upon him.

Eyes of the deepest, darkest sapphire gazed upon her with thinly veiled amusement. He took his hand from the desk and pushed it through his hair, the blond mess perfecting at rhe touch of his fingertips. He let it fall upon his torso_-naked from the waist up-_both chiseled and scarred, further proof of his hardened status. She couldn't bring herself to tear her gaze away from him, this picture of power and perfection.

"Something wrong, Tashigi?"

Spluttering, the ensign shook her head.

This man_-outlandish though he was-_was her superior. He was a marine admiral. Beneath the many airs he put on, he was a hardened killer, a true servant of justice. Not only that, but he possessed the power of the Hoshi Hoshi no mi, a Logia-Type fruit of unparalleled power and unprecendented ability. Its powers were nearly limitless. Speed. Mass. Gravity. Intangibility. Having ingested this fruit, one could not only control the stars, but that which no other devil fruit could. The very heavens themselves. He could reduce all of Marineford to rubble, were he so inclined.

And he just might, given the look of intense perturbation he wore as he awaited her response.

An overpowering sensation of pressure bore down upon her like an invisible hand. She sensed something enormous nearby, silent in the dark, like a giant passing within arms reach. A gravid deadly prescence too huge to grant her notice. She glanced to him and saw him smile, smile as her fingertips pressed against her temples. A droplet of blood fell from her nose, and for all the wrong reasons.

"M-My deepest apologies, Naruto-sama." she said at last.

The admiral arched a slender brow from where he sat in his chair.

"And how many times must I ask you to drop that damnable _sama _suffix?" He pondered aloud as he rose from the seat to his full, towering height. Granted, he wasn't quite as tall as Admiral Kizaru, but when compared to her own petite frame, he was still dreadfully imposing. Even more-so now that the desk was no longer there between them there to separate them. Here, in this darkened room, with the curtains drawn and the lamps extinguished, she became increasingly aware of his lack of clothing. Of his body, a mere yard from her own, a foot, an inch...

"Gomen...Naruto-kun." the words came easily, readily, words of familiarity whispered in the nothingness between them. Formalities were always a matter of recourse for her, as they'd been from the beginning. That, and clumsy. Foolish, and hopelessly, ridicously clumsy. His grin, a gorgeous streak of white in the dark, took all of that and dashed it against the rocks below.

"Better." he smiled at her lack of formality, taking the glasses from her face and setting them upon the desk. "Now is there a _reason_ why you've come to see me, Tashigi?" His hands fell to her hips and settled there, holding her in gentle, silent, suggestion. Her thoughts began to blur; straying from the path of duty and justice, veering away from the choice of reason and sensibility, steering her towards the here and now.

"F-Fleet Admiral Akainu has requested your prescence immediately, s-sir." her words came breathlessly now, lacking cohesion of any sort.

"Don't call me sir." His hands dipped lower.

With a small cry, Tashigi shivered against him. With every fiber of her being she forced herself to focus forced herself to remember the task at hand. A task that was becoming increasingly difficult with each passing second as he drew her closer.

"Y-You really shouldn't make the Fleet Admiral wait...

"And this concerns me because...?" The Admiral asked in a sigh; his breath leaving his lips and falling upon her face, filling her with the scent of warmth and ramen. Suddenly, the concept of focusing became all but impossible. His words caused her resolve to crumble, whittling away what little resistance she had left. Tashigi wasn't quite sure who it was that initiated it, but somehow, her lips found his. And her back the wall, her hands his face, and her legs his waist.

For a moment, just a moment, the world receded to a pinpoint of brilliance. There was only they; the two of them. Nothing and no one else. And then it was over. They broke apart, she for breath, and he...well, she hadn't the foggiest until her jacket slipped from her shoulders and with it, most of the buttons to her blouse. Ah. Perhaps this was why his secretary had been-

"What did ol' magma head want anyway?" The blond mused suddenly, not bothering to continue their kiss, instead regarding her quizically.

_"Wha?"_ Tashigi blinked, unable to comprehend the sudden inquiry. She couldn't remember. Oh, she knew it had been important, she just couldn't remember what it was. She held one hand to her bosom in a weak attempt to hide the white brassier and her exposed cleavage before she realized the admiral was smiling. Wait, why was he smiling? If she had forgotten her orders, wasn't that a bad thing? He'd done this on purpose! He'd wanted herto forget to begin with! That no good-

"I can't remember, Naruto-sa-

"Call me Naruto-sama one more time." he challenged, still grinning. "And watch what happens." Tashigi knew she shouldn't try to bluff an admiral, but for some reason, she'd risen to the bait. She was feeling incredibly, terrifyingly angry at the moment and she didn't see what more he could do to her that he hadn't done already. How very wrong it would turn out to be for her sake.

_"Naruto-sama..._

Scarce had she sounded out the last syllable than she found herself staring at the ceiling. Before she could protest, he'd ripped the last remnants of her blouse away, the fabric tearing beneath his fingertips as he tore it from her shoulders. By the time she'd realized that, he'd sliced the straps of her bra away from her bosom, leaving the tattered piece of lingerie to join her ruined shirt upon the floor.

"Na-!"

He kissed her again then, and this time, their lovemaking had _true passion._

**A/N: GAHAHAHAHA! Badass mature Naruto! That's what happens when a dimensional rift dumps you in an alternate universe with almost godlike powers! Beware Strawhats! This fic shall be rated M for Mature in later chapters, but for now is considered T for Teen as this little haremxfic continues. I wish all of you a happy holidays, and I hope that you enjoy your time with your friends and family!**

**Translations:**

_**Akahoshi= (Red Star)**_

_**Nagareboshi= (Shooting Star)**_


End file.
